Healing
by BisexualNerd
Summary: A cute fluff fic between Sadie and Anubis, set approximately one year after the final battle with Apophis. Anubis is injured in a battle with Horus. When Sadie attempts to patch him up, it becomes clear to her that not all wounds are physical. Minor spoilers for final battle.


**Hey guys. This is a request for D Sketchy who has been consistently supportive to me. I couldn't find a place for it in my other works so I wrote it as a stand alone short story. I wrote this purely as Sanubis as that is the ship I prefer and honestly I still haven't wrapped my head around the whole (SPOLIERS) melding thing that happened with Walt. I hope you enjoy it. It's set about a year or so after the Serphant's Shadow, so it contains minor spoilers about the ending fight in that book.**

 **Warning: Mild cursing and VERY BRIEF mention of possible suicidal actions (nothing actually happened of the sort)**

Sadie made a mental note to thank every god and goddess there was that this day was finally over. Generally, Friday's were her favorite, the promise of two whole day's of freedom from BAG and Drew Tanaka. But this Friday had been particularly grueling. Her drama teacher had insisted they go off script a whole two weeks ahead of schedule, and she had been too busy keeping the bloody world from ending to memorize her lines. So naturally, she got a detention. OK, so the detention was technically for calling the teacher an arrogant prat, but it was a well deserved insult.

Getting home two hours later than normal had led to her being reamed out by Carter over the phone. Apparently, so of the new initiates had thought it was a good ideas to let Freak out for a flight around the city and crashed into a park full of people. Which meant she had to put out some literal fires, cast spells to make sure any witness thought it was the result of a gas leak (they fall for that one every time), and drag the singed initiates back to Brooklyn House.

After the day she had, there was only one person she wanted to see. The dreamy, if slightly sarcastic, god of pretty much nothing useful; Anubis.

They had been going steady for a couple months since the end of the apocalypse. She had been attempting to catch him up to speed with everything that had been going on since the Victorian Area, but some things came easier than others. It didn't help that he had the definition of a full time job. There was a constant influx of souls into the Land of the Dead, especially with the recent revival of Egyptian culture. As such, it had been ages since they had been on a proper date.

She tried convincing him to get a phone to keep in contact with her during the day. He was allowed in Brooklyn House (under invitation only), but when she was at school, the closest he could make it was the garden outside. But seeing as the one time he tried navigating her phone, he accidently short circuited the thing, electronics were out.

That didn't mean they didn't talk though. Every night when she went to bed, she would feel her Ba being pulled towards him. Thankfully, with training she was able to maintain ghost Sadie form all the time, rather than appearing as a floating chicken. Sometimes they would hang out in the graveyard where they first talked and listen to the faint swing of jazz in the background. Other times, she'd be pulled to the throne room, where he would sit filling out stacks of paperwork for the recently deceased. And they would talk, and joke, and rant about the popular kids at school or a particularly aggravating spirit. Typical couple stuff.

It was only nine thirty, and she rarely went to bed before eleven, so she wondered where she would be pulled to this time. Hopefully, he wouldn't be in the middle of trial again. Her father had some strict words with them the last time she had appeared in the middle of the throne room, nearly scaring the old woman on trail half to death... again.

Laying down, she turned her playlist of shuffle and lowered the volume to just below ear-splitting. She felt herself drift off into sleep quickly, her music fading in the background as her Ba was pulled towards a familiar figure. She opened her eyes when she felt herself settle, but the room she was currently floating in was one she had never been to before. The walls were a dark grey and lacked any windows, similar to most of the rooms in the Land of the Dead. There were a few chairs and a couch nestled in the corner, surrounded by dozens of ceiling high book shelves. An impossibly neat desk sat in the other corner and in the back center of the room there was a four poster bed. A bed... Sadie felt her heart stop as she realized she had just manifested in her boyfriend's fricking bedroom.

There as the strong smell of antiseptic in the air, and Sadie stiffened at the thought of hospitals and other places that scent was usually associated with. But a faint curse and shaky breathes from behind the curtained bed pulled her forward. She could just make out what she assumed was Anubis' hunched over figure on the bed, seemingly working on something with great attention.

"Anubis? You ok?" she called out hesitantly.

The figure jumped, and Anubis stuck his head out from behind the curtain.

"Sadie? What are you doing here? I'm not running late, am I?" he asked, reaching out for the clock next to his bed. Time had little relevance in this area of the Duat, but after some finicking she had managed to set it to Brooklyn House time.

"No, it's only 9:30." she read, walking over and plopping down next to him. "I went to bed early. It was just such a rotten... What happened to your arm?"

The length of his right forearm was hastily covered with a towel. Once white, the center of it was stained a dark crimson, some of the blood still leaking down and falling in steady drops onto the floor. Grabbing the arm, she put pressure on the towel and looked around at the various medical supplies strewn across the covers.

"How did this happen?! You didn't do this to yourself, did you?" She asked darkly, fixing him with an iron clad stare.

"No!" he replied, shaking his head fervently. "Why would I...? It was a sparing accident. Horus has been begging me lately to, and I quote, 'Get off my dainty ass and actually pick up a sword for once'. I thought it was going to be a light match, but he seemed to have other plans. I tried to move my sword out of the way of a back slash but I wasn't fast enough and it caught my arm."

"'Caught your arm'? More like mutilated the bloody thing!" Sadie exclaimed, removing the towel to see the long gash that lay beneath. 'Why can't you just mutter some magical mumbo jumbo and heal it?"

"Magic blade." Anubis said, shaking his head and pulling her closer so they faced each other, knees touching. "Horus' idea of a practical joke. I can't heal it by myself, so I'll have to wait for it to heal on it's own. And everyone will see it and know why."

"Douchebag." She swore, causing a soft laugh to bubble up from the boy. The laugh quickly turned into a gasp as she picked up the ball of antiseptic soaked cotton and began scrubbing at the wound.

"Why did you think you could fight him in the first place, huh? it's not exactly like you're known for fighting." she asked, picking up a needle and thread nearby. She new it wasn't right to be mad at him, but she certainly couldn't stand for him to get hurt again in some sort of macho bravado show down.

As she laid the first stitch, she felt something warm drop onto her hand. She ignored it, thinking it was probably blood from a head wound he had forgotten to mention to her. That was before a few more hit her hand and she felt his arm shutter with a shaky inhale. Looking up, she saw Anubis' face streaked with tears.

"Hey, hey, hey." she soothed, dropping the needle in favor of wiping aside the tears with the pad of her thumb. "Does it really hurt that much? I could go get Dad and I'm sure he could help."

Anubis shook his head, using his good hand to wipe at his face. "It's not the pain. I'm just an idiot."

"Granted" she replied with a smirk, kissing his forehead lightly. "But it's more than that. What's wrong?"

"I'm not a fighter." He said softly, his brown eyes interlocking with hers once more. They held a sadness in them that reminded her just how old he was. He had lived though many a war, seen every brutal murder or tragic accident victim. But none of that had, to her knowledge, driven him to tears before.

"What's wrong with not being a fighter?" she asked, as the blood dripping onto her leg reminded her to resume her stitching.

"You're a fighter. Sadie, you're so strong. You and your brother stopped Apophis practically on your own. Meanwhile, I can't even handle a simple practice fight" he admitted with a ragged exhale.

"Annie..." she tried to distract him, but he shook his head and continued on.

"How long is it before you get sick of the fact that you can hold your own better than your immortal boyfriend? How long is it before you leave me like everyone else did. Nephthys. Horus. Even Osiris left me. I have nothing to offer to anyone. I'm a liability in a fight and.. "

He was cut off by a kiss on the lips and, as soon as she pulled away, a hard smack to the back to the head.

'Would you knock it off with the bloody soap opera already?" she chided, her lips curling into a small smirk at his bewildered expression. "A liability? Are you serious? Do I need to set up a camera the next time we go up against some crazy chaos snake? Yes I have to admit Carter and I are pretty heroic. I mean mostly me, but still. But honestly, you and Walt managed all that crazy ghosty magic with the skeletons and the black smoke. That was pretty badass."

Anubis chuckled and wiped his eyes again. "I doubt it really looked that great. I probably looked like a freak."

"Are you kidding? We all looked like freaks! Could you imagine Drew and the other plastics coming on something like that? They would wish that they were as weird as us." she said, laughing aloud at the mental image of Drew attempting to go up against a god. What could she battle it with? Nail polish and hair clips?

"And as for me leaving you, you better forget about that nonsense. I'd say I'll be with you until the day I day, but I fully intend on haunting you after that. Your mom and dad, yeah they're not gonna be winning parent of the year anytime soon. But just because they're your parents doesn't meant that they're the be all and end all of what you are. Hell, you work for my dad. Am I exactly like him?"

He shook his head, smiling fully. "No, he is a little more level headed."

"Shut up." I laughed. "I'm trying to cheer you up, you jerk. No one's exactly like their parents. If they were, nothing would ever change. And hey, there is a benefit to having crappy parents. For you, there's no where to go but up."

He pulled me into a hug, before pulling away just enough to kiss my lips.

"Who knew you were such a motivational speaker, Lady Kane. Perhaps you should start giving speeches." he quipped, eyes bright and happy.

"Well I am pretty brilliant." I returned, picking the needle and thread back up. "Alright, Annie. If you're done having a moment I'll get back to fixing up your arm. And when it's healed, we can go punch Horus in the face together."

 **I hope you liked it. I know Anubis may have been a little OOC, but I have a feeling that if there is anyone he would open up to, it would be Sadie (see their first interaction in The Red Pyramid). I know Sadie doesn't actually curse that much in the book, but maybe in the time this is set she does. Anyway, Thank you D Sketchy. I really hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know.**

 **If anyone has any other requests, I would be more than happy to fill them. And not just limited to these characters (although I think it's easy for you to tell that they are my favorites and thus the easiest for me to write). It doesn't have to be limited to the Kane Chronicles. I'm a pretty big nerd for other things as well (Supernatural, Criminal Minds, Adventure Time, etc).**

 **Thank you all. Until next time,**

 **Cat**


End file.
